In conventional mobile radiotelephone systems, communications information, in particular voice information, is transmitted between mobile terminals or mobile telephones. To transmit the information, base stations are provided which forward the information arriving from a mobile telephone to the required destination terminal. The base stations also serve as an interface with the fixed telephone network to which line-connected subscriber terminals are connected, and with which communication with the mobile telephones is similarly possible.
In modern mobile radiotelephone systems, e.g. GSM mobile radiotelephone systems (Global System For Mobile Communications), “Teleservices” are additionally offered. A teleservice for example in GSM mobile radiotelephone systems, is the “Short Message Services” (SMS), which supports the transmission of short messages comprising up to 160 (7-bit ASCII) alphanumeric characters, between the mobile telephones of the mobile radiotelephone system. Each short message is transmitted in the form of a data packet. A short message of this type is entered via the keypad of one mobile telephone and is presented on the display of the mobile telephone dialed up by the transmitting mobile radiotelephone subscriber.
However, in these short message services which are offered in conventional mobile radiotelephone systems, short messages can normally be sent to one destination subscriber only. If a user wants to address a plurality of destination subscribers, the short message transmission must be repeated for telephone numbers allocated to the destination being addressed. In addition, short messages can only be transmitted between persons who possess a mobile telephone or other mobile terminal which is capable of receiving short information of this type.